makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Jodi Mapa
Jodi Mapa is the deuteragonist in Make It Pop. Strong, independent, and fierce, Jodi has a keen eye for all things fashion and design. Combine these skills with her love for dance. She provides as an essential ingredient in the band's makeup. Jodi brings her personal flare to the table, enhancing the band's pop/EDM look. Kind and thoughtful, Jodi is always ready to help a friend. Jodi's schoolwork tends to fall behind her fashion design and band priorities. This is something that puts her in hot water on more than one occasion. Jodi's boyfriend is Caleb Davis. She has set eyes for him since the first day, and though they feel awkward around each other, they still are head over heels for one another. She is also scared of being in tight spaces. Jodi is portrayed by Louriza Tronco. Biography History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, she is first introduced when she is walking down the hall. She runs into Ms. Diona, the principle. Jodi and Ms. Dion each introduces themselves. She is hailing from Brooklyn. She tells Jodi that her clothes are way beyond the school's dress code, but she took it as a compliment and hugs her. She then went down the halls, with her suitcase in her hand. She enters the room and scares Sun Hi. Sun Hi asks who dresses her, and she replied by saying, "me, of course". She then asks what is a Sun Hi Nation, when Sun Hi mentioned that she is filming Jodi. She then comforts Sun Hi and confronts the government agencies telling them that they have nothing to hide. She is later seen at the school assembly sitting next to Sun Hi. She appears in Sun Hi's imagination performance of Now I Am Here. Jodi is seen with an angry Sun Hi, who is insulting Mr. Stark's hair. She later tells Caleb that his beats are sick, in a good way, not like his grandma's old cat, Maurice. Sun Hi and Jodi went back to their room, and got a package from Mr. Stark, which is actually for their mystery roommate. Sun Hi then drags Jodi into finding the identity of their roommate. When she heard Mr. Stark and Ms. Diona coming, they decide to hide in Caleb's locker. Ms. Diona closes the door and leaves Sun Hi and Jodi trapped in the locker. The next morning, she is seen being used as a pillow for Sun Hi. When the bell rings, they pound frantically for people to help them get out. Caleb then helps her out of his locker first, they then lock eyes. They then got interrupted by Sun Hi, and they help her out also. As Caleb leaves, Sun Hi says that he is different, and Jodi responded by saying "in a kinda cute way", implying that she has a crush on him. When they walked into their room, they find their roommate, Corki Chang. Jodi calls Sun Hi weird when Sun Hi thinks that her new roommate is an alien. They then went to class. When Sun Hi realizes that she forgot her phone, they race back to get it. They then sing Spotlightz. The episode ends with Jodi saying to Sun Hi, "I thought you were gonna be the weird roommate". At first, Jodi was the middle ground in the conflict between Corki and Sun Hi. She posed as a messenger to Corki and Sun Hi to communicate to each other. In the end, Corki makes the two good friends again. Jodi is part Jewish and celebrates Hanukkah. Personality Season 1 Hailing from Brooklyn, Jodi is a total fashionista with a passion for dance. Always ahead of the trends, she mixes K-pop style with her own colorful New York flavor to create amazingly unique looks - sometimes with wild results. She wants to make her mark on the world by designing a clothing line with her signature Jodi twist. Jodi loves fashion and dancing. Season 2 After scoring an internship with her favorite designer, Jodi is ready to explore her passion for fashion. Dream come true, right? Wrong. Even without XO-IQ, she’s busier than ever. If she wants to succeed she'll have to stay on her toes. Will her relationship with Caleb pay the price? Relationships Caleb Davis Best Friend/Boyfriend/BandMate Caleb and Jodi (1).png Ever since the Pilot episode, Caleb and Jodi have had feelings for each other. The two have their first 'moment' when Jodi and Sun Hi are locked inside of his locker. He helps Jodi out of his locker and their eyes lock. Jodi asked Caleb to the dance, but Caleb was the DJ, so he turns her down, after that they were both sad. They both kiss in episode 13, The Troll. They are in a pop group together, with Jodi being a main singer and Caleb being the DJ. They officially became a couple in later episodes, but after attempting to keep it a secret, everybody finds out! Corki Chang Best Friend/Bandmate/Roommate Corki And Jodi7.PNG Jodi and Corki's are best friends and have a strong relationship. They are currently roommates/friends at Mackendrick Prep, alongside Sun Hi, and are also in a pop group together. Jodi understands Corki, and they both are very similar, personality-wise. Jodi and Corki often come together when troubled, and get along like normal friends do. Sun Hi Song Best Friend/Bandmate/Roommate Sun Hi And Jodi.PNG Jodi and Sun Hi are the first people to meet in Mackendrick Prep. They develop a close bond in the first episode, being roommates. After deciding to become a pop group, the two get even closer. The two share a special friendship moment when Jodi is about to fall off the stage, from looking at Caleb, Sun Hi catches her. Surprisingly, Sun Hi was afraid of Jodi at first but eventually warmed up to her. Jodi introduced her to "Jodi Street Couture" and Sun Hi introduced Jodi to "Sun Hi Nation." In the Pilot episode, they are both curious about the identity of their third roommate. They even snuck out at night and got trapped in Caleb Davis's locker. The next morning, they finally meet their roommate, Corki Chang, who is here to study hard and get into an American university. In Duet, after Corki reported them to Ms. Diona, Sun Hi used Jodi as a communication device to talk to Corki, since she was mad at Corki for spilling the beans. Sun Hi wanted Jodi to be on her side on every roommate fight since she met Jodi first while Jodi's trapped in the middle. Jodi then helped Sun Hi and Corki make up by singing My Girls. Valerie Graves Enemy/Nemesis Valerie And Jodi.PNG Jodi and Valerie are enemies/rivals since the Pilot episode. As seen in Stolen Moves when Valerie stole Jodi's dance moves and they had a dance off at the end of the episode, with Jodi winning. Throughout the first season, the two were against each other - and both had bad blood. Heather Duncan Enemy/Nemesis Jodi and Heather are enemies/rivals since the Pilot episode. Heather, being Valerie's best friend/partner-in-crime helped steal Jodi's dance moves. Being loyal to Valerie, she too strongly dislikes Jodi. Physical Appearance Season 1 Jodi has brown eyes and black hair with red highlights. Her clothing attire usually consists of blue and red. She wears clothes from her fashion line, Jodi Street Couture. She especially enjoys painting her nails. Season 2 Jodi's highlights are blue now, and she has a much more colorful clothing palette, shown wearing more orange than last season. Quotes Duet Stolen Moves I Can't Hear Me Talent Show Redux The Curse of Reality }} Trivia *The first person she met was Sun Hi. *She is a fashion designer. *Caleb is her boyfriend. *She is the choreographer of XO-IQ. *The name of her fashion line is Jodi Street Couture. *Her idol is Hye Jung Ko. *She designs the clothes for XO-IQ. *She got cast as the Scarecrow for the school play (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz). *Jodi first kissed Caleb in the episode, The Troll. *She's a visual learning student. *She's allergic to straw as seen in the episode, Heart, Courage, Brains. *She has an internship for Hye Jung Ko, and she accepted without hesitation. It is unknown if she will appear as a part of the band still. *Jodi is Half-Jewish and she possibly believe in God of Jews. *As seen in episode Spring Fling she quits her Internship. Videos Songs Performed * Jump To It * Make You The One * Tomorrow Is Ours * Whispers * Misfits * Rock The Show * We Doin' It * Walk That Walk * Situation Wild * All The Love * You Make It Better * Where Our Hearts Go * Music's All I Got * Jing Jing Jingles * Like A Machine * Superstar * Make It Pop * Party Tonight * Spotlightz * Video Stars * What Love Is About * Doin' It * Love Em Boys * Friday Night * Light It Up * Now I Am Here (Fashion Mix) Gallery Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Performed by Jodi